This invention relates to ink delivery systems for use in typing machines and the like and more particularly to reversible ribbon cartridges and mechanisms for moving an inked ribbon therein.
The market in ribbon cartridges is extremely cost competitive and it is accordingly very important to design a cartridge to minimize manufacturing costs. It is also desirable to minimize squeezing the ribbon since this tends to degrade the ribbon.